Don't mess with my Dimension!
by xXsongsmmrsXx
Summary: Doof is at it again, this time creating a inator that will allow him to travel to another deminision. While he travels two girls get mixed up in the mess. I suck at summeries. Co-written with my sister. PXI, FxOC, BeX OC, Doof/Perry, onsided f/suzie


**Disclaimer: No people. We don't own Phineas and Ferb. We never will. We do however own Katherine and Kirsten, and their parents. And their friends. Well. Anyone who isn't an original character of Phineas and Ferb actually.**

**A/N:** Hey its xXsongsmmrsXx! I know I'm no where near finishing with Love Can Last. My sister how ever has been begging me to write a lovely Phineas and Ferb story with her though, so honestly to be nice, I'm writing it. Katherine is pretty much based on my sister and Kirsten is based off of me. All characters in the story are older then in the real show. (Hence, Phineas and Ferb are about fifteen or sixteen.) We actually made it so that Baljeet would be younger(13 or 14). Anyways. Enough with me boring you with trivial details, I'll get started writing now(:

**Chapter one:** Perry, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore

(Doofenshmirzt POV- At D.E.I.)

I sat back admiring my newest evil invention, the dimension-inator. I wasn't succeeding obviously in this deminsion, so why stay? My watched started beeping, letting me know that Perry the Platypus was about to come. Sure enough the semi-aquatic mammal busted down my door. "AH! Perry the Playpus! How unexpected, and by expected I mean completely expected! " I yelled. Snapping his fingers, bubble wrap fell from the ceiling, coiling itself around Perry tightly. "Now Perry! I would like to show you my newest inator!" I screamed, turning swiftly. "I present the dimension-inator! You see Perry, I feel so…unsuccessful in this…Dimension. So I created this! Behold! When I push this button, I will be transferred into the another dimension. Sure the building wont be mine, but eventually it will be! Now Perry! Just sit- " and of course I get interrupted because Perry obviously yet again broke out of my trap. I seriously need to think of better traps, this is getting old. I looked down at my hand, then smirked, realizing where it was. It was smack down, on the button. "HAHA! Perry the Platypus! I have won thi-" I started, before my body felt like it was twisting and turning.

I looked around me, trying to figure out if this was supposed to happen. My hands were starting to change as I stared at them. They became a lot less…pudgy. Confused, I looked down at the rest of my body, which seemed to be in mid-transformation. Scrunching my eye brows, I tried to ignore my transformation and focus on the fact that the world was suddenly changing around me. This wasn't supposed be successful! Perry was supposed to stop me before it succeeded.

Just as quickly as the transformation started, it ended as quickly as it started. I fell to the ground, a loud thud echoed through the room. "Are you ok Mr. Heinz?" someone asked. Groaning I looked up. A group of kids were crowded around me. Kids? What were kids doing surrounding me? Didn't they have school or something? I pushed my self up to get a better look.

"What happened?" I mumbled, trying to make sense of what was going on. That's when I noticed a teen on the floor. He had dark brown hair and sported a teal shirt.

"Well you see Mr. Heinz, you and Perry ran into each other. Perry was late for class again, and you were demonstrating your version of the Revolutionary War. " One of the kids said. I blinked. History? I'm teaching a history class? That was my worst class in high school. The kid apparently named Perry started to sit up. I watched him stare blankly at his surroundings.

"Great. Just great. How am I supposed to explain this to Major Monagram, that I failed, and now I'm stuck in this dimension." I heard him say. So this was Perry the Platypus. Great, I didn't mean to bring him alone too. I quickly studied my surroundings, then noticed the one thing I always hated. Textbooks.

"Um right then. We'll continue this discussion later. I need to talk to Perry out in the hallway. Open your textbook to the beginning on this chapter and, uh, get into partners and act the chapter out. Yeah. Do that. Actually uh, get into to groups of five." I ordered, not really knowing what I had just said. I watched the kids, well I guess they looked older then kids, more like teens, get into the groups. The chapter had four sections, and there were three groups of five and one group of four. I guess Perry would join their group. I finally got the sections assigned, and then managed to pull Perry out side.

"So I guess something of yours finally worked. Who would of though you of all people would be a history teacher of all things in the world. I find that amusing." Perry joked. I stared at him. Its weird seeing a human Perry.

"I guess they don't have crime fighting _platypuses _in this deminsion_. _Poor Perry, has to be a normal human boy." I said sarcasticly. Perry frowned, and shook his head. I smiled and ushered Perry back into the class. This was going to be amusing watching Perry interact with the teens.

**A/N:** My sister is going to do the whole Kirsten and Katherine part, and I'm going to do the whole Doof/ Perry. Who knows, with my twisted mind, and my whole brand new obsession with Doof/Perry pairings. I dunno. Oh for all my chapters, I'll explain the titles at the end(: Well I end here. Please review!


End file.
